Consumed by Darkness : chapter1 (Revised)
by Saturn338
Summary: This is set in the silver millennium on an alternate timeline. Darkness has fallen on earth and the moon and the other planets are it's target. will the power of light be able to over power the dark? read and find out


Author: Saturn338  
Editor: Aurora Eos Rose   
Standard disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Sailor moon, it's as simple as that  
  
Consumed by Darkness  
Chapter1 (Revised)   
  
She began to pace back and forth on the white marble floors of the throne room. Three days, that was long enough for Artemis to discover the truth about the rumors. The earth Kingdom wasn't that large of a place. Luna hated herself for sending Artemis...but she couldn't bear to go herself. She remembered the last time she had been on that reached planet. Apologizing to that brat of a prince and his people had been a waste of her time. She was never really sorry for what had happened. To her it was justice well served. She only did it to keep the peace between the two kingdoms and to hide her secret.   
  
A loud knock was heard from the main doors startling Luna out of her train of thought. "Enter" The doors opened and in stepped a young brunette woman wearing a white dress with a crescent moon emblem on the front. "Any word from him Thalia?" Luna asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
Thalia bowed her head "No my lady. There has been no reply from Lord Artemis. And earth has sent no reply to your message asking about him."   
  
Luna turned away from Thalia not wanting her to see the fresh tears in her eyes. "And the outer planets, any word from them or their senshi?"   
  
"No, my lady. There has still been no contact with the outer kingdoms."  
  
Luna walked over to the window that overlooked the gardens and glanced at earth in its orbit. "Thank you. Keep trying to contact them both, we must know why they are not responding"   
  
"Yes my lady." Thalia bowed and left the throne room.   
  
She couldn't believe that this was happening. 'Why have you not contacted me Artemis? I wish I never sent you to that damn planet.' She wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. She looked down in to the gardens as she heard voices coming from it and smiled. 'They look just like their mothers. Soon Serenity will be twenty and she will take her place as the rightful ruler and relieve me of my obligations.' A loud explosion from outside startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
****************  
"Hey Sere want to see a cool trick Artemis taught me before he left for earth?"  
  
"Sure Raye, but this time please be careful. Last time you caught my dress on fire and Amy had to put it out."   
  
"Well this time don't stand so close to me when I use my powers." Raye said before sticking her tongue out at Serenity. Which in turn caused her to stick her tongue out at Raye.   
  
"Will you two ever grow up?" Inquired the girl with blue hair as she played with the water in the fountain.   
  
"Of course not Amy, that would be a miracle on its own." Stated the tallest of the girls. Sere and Raye turned to Amy and Lita and gave them both dirty looks.   
  
"Come on Raye show us the new trick." Asked Mina before the spat turned into a full-fledged argument.   
  
"Ok, but don't laugh if I mess up. I'm still trying to get it to work right."   
  
Serenity being the impatient one of the group was the first to answer, "Will you hurry up already we won't laugh."  
  
Raye gave her a dirty look before closing her eyes. She knew she had to put her full concentration into what powers she had in her normal form for the trick to work right. They watched Raye as her forehead began to glow with the symbol of mars. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion right behind them.  
  
The explosion caused Raye to lose her concentration and the girls to turn around to see what had happened. To their horror the back gates to the palace were blown open and the bushes near them were burning. Mina was the first one to speak   
  
"Um Raye, why did you learn how to blow up a gate?" Mina's comment caused all the other girls to look over in Raye's direction.  
  
"Sorry but that wasn't me." She said in a bit of a stupor.  
  
Men with swords and other powerful weapons came swarming through the mangled gates. Screams followed close behind. Serenity took a step backward, frightened by the blood-covered attackers coming through the gates. Lita was the first to get her bearings back "Quickly we must get inside the safety of the palace." As they reached the inside of the Palace they slammed the doors shut and pulled down the wooden beams, effectively locking the entry.   
  
"That's not going to hold them for long." Came Amy's scared voice.  
  
Mina looked over at Amy. "Yes but it's all we can do, we must go find Luna and find out what is going on."  
  
***********  
Luna stared in astonishment as the garden gates disintegrated in the explosion. Soldiers came storming through the back gates as well, crying out in victory. The guards hadn't been able to stop them. Luna stared at the soldier's uniforms in shock. The emblem on their breastplates stood out against the black metal. Luna lifted a hand to her forehead. 'This cannot be happening'. She remembered the girls had been in the gardens. Her eyes sought out the place she had last seen them, but there was nothing but empty space. She turned quickly to head for the throne room. "Goddess, please let them be all right." Before she could finish her prayer, the doors swung open. Luna almost fainted in relief. The princesses came rushing inside.  
  
Serenity rushed into Luna's arms. As Mina turned to close the doors she spotted one of the palace guards limping towards them. Mina immediately recognized her as head guard of the outside patrol. "Astraea" cried Mina as she ran to help the woman inside. Lita quickly shut the doors and locked them. Lita ran over to Mina to help her with Astraea.   
  
"Amy come and look at her quickly," cried Raye as she helped them lay the wounded guard to the ground. Amy knelt beside the guard and inspected the large gash in the young women's side.   
  
Amy turned haunted eyes to the others "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for her."  
  
A pale thin hand and reached up and weakly grabbed a hold of Mina's arm. "They came so fast...there was no time." Came Astraea's shaky voice.   
  
"How did they get here?" questioned Amy.   
  
Astraea's eyes began to slowly drift closed "They came from the darkness ... from the shadows like demons..." those were her final words before her eyes closed forever.   
  
Amy felt for a pulse but found none "She's gone."   
  
Serenity's voice shook with fear. "Luna what is happening?"   
  
Luna looked to Serenity with sad eyes. She had a pretty good idea what was happening. "The rumors must have been true then."   
  
Mina stood up. "Rumors? What rumors Luna and who is attacking us?" But before She could answer there were horrible screams then a loud explosion as the throne room doors were blown off their hinges. As the falling fragments of the door feel to the floor in walked a group of men. Luna stepped in front of the girls as she recognized who the men were.   
  
Luna held out her hand as a long silver and black sword appeared in it. Her eye's narrowed with anger as she pointed the sword towards the men. "This is a direct violation of our peace treaty. Why are you attacking us?"  
  
"You know damn well why I have attacked the moon kingdom. To hell with the peace treaty. I've waited for years for this moment, to take my revenge." The men with short black hair and midnight blue eyes said with hatred in his voice.  
  
Luna's eyes hardened at his words. "Endymion what have you done with Lord Artemis?"  
  
The man with the long white hair and steel gray eyes began to laugh at her question as if it was some kind of joke. "If you mean the man with hair like mine that was sent to our planet" he gave her an evil smile that caused the girls to shiver "I had a good time slitting his throat." This answer caused the other men to laugh as well. The girls cried out in shock at his answer.  
  
Tears return to Luna's blue eye's as she watched the men laughing. "You murdering bastards!" She yelled as she ran towards the one who had answered her question. But before she could reach him her sword was knocked out of her hand. Endymion had grabbed her by her long black hair and yanked. Luna cried out in pain as her head was snapped backwards and she was pulled to stand in front of the man. Before she could blink an eye his sword came up to her throat. Lita moved forward to help Luna but was stopped by mina's firm grip.   
  
Lita turned to Mina her green eyes flashing with anger. "We must not provoke them. If we do they may kill her." Mina pleaded to Lita.   
  
Raye tried to comfort Sere as she openly showed her grief. "Why did you kill Lord Artemis? What was the purpose of his death?" said Amy with anger and loathing in her voice.   
  
"His death was just the begin of my revenge against Luna and the moon kingdom now that I have darkness on my side." Endymion said with a voice as cold as steel.   
  
Luna's eyes hardened with anger at his words. "You earth people are all the same. All you care about is power and what is not yours. It makes me sick knowing that earth was aloud to be apart of the Silver Millennium"   
  
Endymion gave her a smile that seemed to chill the very air around them. "Yes, well it's a shame that the lunar courts appointed an inadequate and demon woman as yourself to be the temporary ruler."   
  
"You are just like your father Endymion...a filthy pig that disserves to die. It's a shame you weren't killed as well that day." At her words Endymion's eyes seemed to glow red as he took his sword and drove it through her. The screams seemed to shatter the very air around them.   
  
"N0, LUNA." Sere dissolved into hysterical sobs as she cried out for Luna. Before Serenity could collapse to the floor Raye grabbed a hold of her around the waist.  
  
Lita broke out of Mina's hold and ran towards Endymion. "You miserable son of a..." But before she could reach Endymion she was grabbed roughly around the throat, which effectively cut of her words. Lita looked up to the man that had grabbed her and her eyes hardened in anger at who it was. "Nephrite" she choked out.   
  
"Hello Lita" was his soft reply.   
  
"No Lita" cried Mina as she watched Lita being held in a chokehold.  
  
Amy being the levelheaded one resorted to more questions. "Why do you wear black armor? What has happened to earth's royal blue?"   
  
The one with the long curly dark blonde hair stepped forward at her question "We have merged with the dark kingdom. They are now a part of us." Was his cold reply.   
  
Amy turned sad eyes in his direction,"That's not possible. The Outer kingdoms would have stopped any invading forces from outside the solar system Zoisite."  
  
"They tried... but failed" Amy turned pale at his reply. Raye made a motion to release Serenity and vent her anger out on Zoisite. But before she could, a pair of soft hands took a hold of her.  
  
"Please Raye don't... don't let them capture you too." Raye looked down in to Sere's baby blue eyes.   
  
"Yes Raye listen to your princess" Raye ripped her eyes from Sere's to have them rest on a pair of mocking blue ones.   
  
"Fuck you Jadeite"   
  
Jade gave her an evil smile " Promise." Raye looked away from him in disgust.  
  
Endymion stared at the girls as if it was the first time he noticed them. But one girl caught his attention. She had silver hair done in a strange style and had a crescent moon on her forehead. Their eyes met. Serenity froze with fear. She could feel his eyes boring into hers. They seemed to be reaching out for her very soul. They almost seemed to glow red, but then the color was instantly deep blue again. This could not be the same person she met many years ago. "Serenity" He said it softly enough for only Luna to hear. Even though he had only met her once as a child, he still remembered what she looked like.  
  
He looked down to the women in his arms whose life was slowly slipping away. He leaned close to her ear and whispered in it for only her to hear. "Your precious princess is now mine witch. It's sad to think you tried all these years to keep her from me. I'll make sure I have my fill of her before I kill her as well." Endy polled away to look in to her horror stricken eyes. He gave Luna one last smile as he pushed his sword in deeper.  
  
Her body went limp at the last thrust of the sword. Endymion pushed Luna's lifeless body off of his sword and watched her fall to the floor. Serenity let out a loud sob and broke free of Raye's arms "LUNA... how could you ...how could you ... Murderer!" But before she got to close to the men, Mina took a hold of her and held on to Sere for dear life.   
  
Amy cried out to Endymion. "Why have you done us this great dishonor?"  
  
Lita tired of being held against her will took the chance to get free. Her hand shot out and pressed hard over the symbol of earth on Nephrite's breastplate. "Lightning bolt!" she cried as green sparks went from her hand to the black metal breastplate. The lightning spread fast throughout the armor, shocking his whole body. Neph let out a groan as he through Lita away from him. The shock to his system had caused him to fall to his knees. Lita looked in the direction of Neph from her position on the floor. She smiled lightly as she saw smoke coming from his armor.  
  
Kunzite walked over to Nephrite to help him to his feet "Are you alright?"   
  
Neph shock his head "Yes, the bitch only stunned me. She'll wish she never did it." He said as he watched Amy help Lita up.   
  
"Enough of this playing around...capture the princesses at once." Endymion ordered his Generals.   
  
"Not if I can help it...Dead Scream!" The attack came out of nowhere ripped up the marble floor in front of Endymion and his general. The attack effectively crated a screen of dust and flying rocks.  
  
Pluto ran over to the others and quickly led them out the side doors of the throne room. Mina and Lita both pushed closed the doors and pulled down the wooden beams to lock it. "Pluto... but how can this be...Zoisite said the outers were dead." Sere stated with a confused voice.   
  
"When the dark kingdom started it's invasion Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and I were not strong enough to stop them. The dark kingdom killed the others and thought they had done the same to me. But when they passed to earth I slipped through the time gate to get here and help."   
  
"Quickly we must head for the teleport room. That door will only slow them down." Said Amy as she led the way.  
  
***************  
The dust began to settle and where the princesses had once been there was only emptiness. "What the hell was that all about?" Said Jadeite as he brushed off the marble fragments that landed on him.   
  
Zoi looked over at Endymion "An outer senshi...Sailor Pluto alive, how can that be?"   
  
"I don't know but I'll make sure the bitch stays dead this time." Endy's eyes began to glow red. "That must be where they escaped..." He pointed at the double doors, "blow them apart."  
  
************  
As the girls ran through the halls towards the teleport room, they heard a loud explosion. "Seems they've found their way out" was Lita's smart remark.   
  
"Yes, which means it will be a matter of time before they catch...." Amy stopped in her tracks. This caused the other to stop as well and look and see why. "Sere why have you stopped we must keep going" Said Amy as she walked over to Serenity.   
  
Serenity's hand came up to her face "It's ... it's calling me...I must go back." Was Sere's weak reply.   
  
"What are you talking about Sere, what's calling you?" asked Mina in a concerned tone.   
  
Serenity looked up to met the others eyes. "The crystal... I must retrieve the silver crystal."   
  
"Serenity, Mina and I will head for the crystal. The rest of you must head to the teleport room and escape, make sure you set the auto destruct on the controls." Stated Pluto.  
  
Raye glanced over at Pluto "But what will happen to you then? We wont leave you to be captured."   
  
Mina put her hand on Raye's shoulder "Once we retrieve the crystal we'll escape through the gates of time and find you" But before Raye could reply she heard some noise behind her. The girls quickly turned around to see Endymion and his generals heading towards them. Mina turned to Raye. "Quickly go there's no more time to discuss this."  
  
*****************  
  
Endymion watched as the princesses' split up. On group went to the left the other straight a head. "Nephrite you Jadeite and Zoisite, go after the ones that went straight. Kunzite and I will go after Serenity and the other two."   
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
************  
  
Amy chanced a sharp look behind her. "The Generals are catching up."   
  
Lita turned her head to look at Amy "Amy use your fog to slow them down."   
  
Amy came to a quick stop and turned to face the generals. Amy held her arms crossed "Fog Spray!" she cried as she flung her arms out toward the approaching generals. Instantly the hall was clouded in a thick fog. Amy laughed as she heard on of the general's trip and fall. 'That should slow them down' Amy thought as she ran to catch up with the others.  
  
*****************  
  
As they entered the forbidden room Sere remembered Luna's warnings. As a child Luna told Sere not to enter this room and touch the silver crystal. "Did we lose them?" Mina's voice echoed in the grand room.   
  
"Yes, but not for long" was Pluto's reply. Serenity walked up the few steps to the glass case holding the silver crystal. Slowly she opened the case to retrieve the crystal. As soon as her fingers touched it there was an enormous blast of light emitting from it. Serenity screamed in fear as the glass case shattered. Pluto and Mina turned around to see what had happened, but were blinded by the light.   
  
When the light had faded they finally opened their eyes. "No, the crystal it's gone." Cried Serenity as she looked around the chattered case for any signs of the crystal.  
  
"What? But that's impossible were could the crystal have gone?" Asked Mina as she ran up the steps to help look for it.  
  
"Lose your crystal princess?" Came a cold voice from be hind. The girls turned around at the sound of the voice.   
  
"Endymion" Serenity said with fear.  
  
***************  
  
"Ok Amy set the controls to our planets so we can get out of here." Lita asked as she and Raye stood on the platform.   
  
"There's no time to put in the coordinates and set the self destruct. I'll have to put it on automatic transport." Said Amy as she keyed in the information. When finished she quickly joined them on the plat form. Just as the transport was taking place the generals reached the room.   
  
Neph and Zoi ran over to the controls. Neph looked at Zoi "Stop the teleport now."  
  
"There's nothing I can do they've locked me out." Replied Zoisite.  
  
Before Raye faded completely she gave Jadeite an obscene gesture. "Don't worry bitch I'll get you later for that."   
  
Nephrite glanced down as he saw something blinking on the panel. "Self destruct" Neph's eye's widened "Oh shit, this things going to blow!" Nephrite took a hold of Zoi and dove away from the control panel and hit the floor. There was a small explosion as circuits went flying everywhere.  
  
"Nephrite?" Zoi asked softly   
  
Neph turned his head to face Zoi. "What?"   
  
"I didn't know you really cared." Was Zoi's answer.   
  
Neph then realized that he was half way covering Zoi's body with his own. Neph got up as quickly as possible " Shut up, Zoisite." This only caused Zoisite to laugh.   
  
"I don't know what's so funny, because once Endy finds out that they managed to escape he's going to be royally pissed." Said Jadeite as he walked over to Neph and Zoi.   
  
"It shouldn't make him to unhappy seeing as I know where they went." replied Zoisite   
  
****************  
  
  
"So you do remember me Serenity. Well that's nice to know. Don't you think Kunzite?" Endymion asked the general next to him.  
  
"Yes, very nice" answered Kunzite as his gaze was lock on Mina seemingly stripping off her clothing with his eyes.   
  
Endymion turned his eyes from the crystal blue of Serenity's to settle on the granite color of Pluto's. " Tell me Pluto, why didn't you die like the other good little senshi did?" He said with a red glint to his blue eyes.  
  
"My first duty is to protect the princess. I will protect her at all cost." Stated Pluto.  
  
"Well you wont have to worry Pluto, because I'll be taking very good care of your princess." At Endymion's words Mina moved closer to Sere.   
  
"I see that you have let the darkness consume your soul. You must not let this darkness rule you or it will destroy you." Pluto's comment seemed to only anger Endymion as his eyes began to turn a deeper blood red. Endymion moved so fast that all Pluto could do was hold up the time key to try and block him. Endymion swung his sword breaking the time key in half. Before Pluto could take a step back Endymion's hand shot out and took a hold of Pluto around the neck. Pluto let out a choked gasp as she could feel her feet leave the ground as Endymion lifted her up.   
  
"No Pluto. Stop this Prince Endymion. Please no more." Cried Serenity as Mina moved in front of her to block Sere from running to Pluto.   
  
But Endymion only ignored Serenity as his iron grip on Pluto's neck tightened. "Now die like a good girl." Endymion watched as Pluto's eyes widened before her body went suddenly limp. He released Pluto and let her body fall to the floor. "This time I'll make sure you stay dead." And with one swift movement of his sword he decapitated her.   
  
Serenity took a stepped back as if she had been struck. Horror flew through her porcelain face at what she had witnessed. At the sound of a soft thud behind her, Mina turned to see Serenity had passed out. Mina quickly knelt beside her. "Serenity...Serenity please wake up... please..." but she was cut off as she was roughly grabbed around the waist and pulled up against a hard chest. "No let me go...Serenity!"   
  
"Be still Mina." Said a rich voice next to her ear.  
  
Mina instantly stopped her struggling. "Kunzite" came her breathless voice. Mina watched as Endymion walked over to where Sere was lying down on the floor. Endymion seemed to just stand there staring at Sere. As he knelt down closer to Serenity, Endymion's hand went out towards her. Tears easily came to Mina's eyes "No stop, don't hurt her ... please!"  
  
Endymion turned his eyes on Mina at her pleading words. Mina gasped in fright at his red colored eye, but when he blinked they were back to there normal dark blue. Endymion turned his attention back to Serenity. She was more beautiful then he could remember and now she was his. He gently lifted her in to his arms and stud up to look at Kunzite holding Mina. "I see you've gotten yourself a gift as well"   
  
Mina began to struggle in Kunzites grip. "Get your damn hands off me." she screamed.   
  
Endymion looked up to Kunzite "And she's a feisty one." Endymion smiled as he saw Kunzite's arms tighten around Mina. "Come on lets go see how the others fared"  
  
*******************  
  
The first thing that hit her was the smell. "I think I'm going to be sick." Raye's hand intently went to cover her mouth and nose. Then she slowly opened her eyes to gasp in discussed. There in front of her was a man with his mouth opened staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" Raye said with anger in her voice. Then she glancing down to see that he had his zipper down on his uniform and was exposing himself to her. "What the hell are you doing, put that away!" The startled man turned red from embarrassment and quickly concealed himself. "What planet am I on and what is this ungodly place?" Raye demanded from the man.  
  
"Your in a men's room on Mars mama" was the shaky voice of the man in front of her.  
  
Raye's eyes widened at his reply. She quickly turned around to see the rows of disgusting toilets. Raye put a hand to her head and closed her eyes "This must be my lucky day"   
  
  
**************  
  
Lita could feel the hot humid air around her. When she first opened her eye's she didn't see much, because of all steam." What the hell." Lita looked around trying to decipher were she was. That's when she saw it, flowers everywhere she could smell the burning incense in the air. " Where did the teleported send me?" she looked the satin pillows on the floor. "Hell. That's for sure." Lita spotted a woman in the distance and began to walk towards her. " Uh excuse me ... excuse me." As Lita got closer and the woman turned around Lita finally realized something.   
  
"Yes?" asked the woman in a soft voice.   
  
Lita's jaw fell open and she simply stated "Your naked."  
  
The lady looked at her strangely. "Well of course I am silly, this is one of Mercury's best bathhouses."   
  
Lita looked behind the woman and saw the large pool of steaming water. She also saw that the lady in front of her wasn't the only one naked. Many of the women were having oil rubs. While, others were lying by the side of the pool on what looked frilly lace towels. And the candles they were everywhere letting off their disgusting floral scents "Yeah I was right I am in hell."  
  
***************  
  
Amy could hear screams all around her, but it wasn't screams of terror no these were different. She opened her eyes and a look of puzzlement flashed across her face "What in the world...where am I?" Amy looked around and saw hundreds of people, either standing or sitting all around her. The people seemed to be cheering, but why? Then something small and black landed at her feet. Amy bent down to pick it up, but a stick hit it away before she could. Startled Amy looked up to see a group of men with weird shaped sticks fighting over this small black thing. "Um Hello...hello sir can you help me?" Amy tried several times to get their attention.   
  
Amy analyzed their behavior and finally realized just what type of animals she was dealing with. "Great mussel bound ideates...damn it now how am I supposed to speak to them. That's one language I thought I would never have to learn." Amy tried to think of what she could do to start the communication process with these men. And then she thought of it. She watched as the men were going to make another pass by on their roller boots or what ever they were called. " Excuse me sir" And as one of the males looked at her she quickly hiked up her skirt to expose one of her long slender legs.   
  
This caused the man to stop right in his tracks. Which in turn caused some of the other men to fall on him. Amy made her way over to the small pile of men "Now that I have your attention. What planet am I on and what is this place?"   
  
The man looked at her funny "you'd be on the planet Merc and this babe is a roller hokey arena."   
  
Amy made a sound of displeasure at his bad grammar and poor choice of words. " It's so sad that even my planet has...oh what's the polite way to say it... oh yes dumb people."   
************************   
Questions or comments. Please email me at Saturn338@aol.com  
Oh and no flames please I never made you read it so if you don't like it don't tell me. And also I'm sorry if i don't get new chapters out quickly its because I've been really busy with my classes and i have been sick it so please bare with me. thanks Please R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
